


Just a Girl

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Northbound (Web Series)
Genre: Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Drama, Eleanor knows her brother, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Henry's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor wonders about the girl her brother has recently met. [Northbound web series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Northanger Abbey_ and _Northbound_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and the web series’ creators.

“Just a girl,” Henry had concluded. 

A girl whom he’d met briefly at Stephanie’s before leaving New York City. 

(More than once his sister looked at him when he had randomly burst out laughing, and he reenacted part of his interview with Catherine (the girl). Eleanor shook her head fondly.)

A girl (and yes, she did look like Anne of Green Gables) her brother instantly recognized when they returned to NYC; teasing and laughing with her about her videos Henry pushed his hair back from his face, his smile bright.

(Later when Eleanor confessed she had hoped to get to know his new friend at the hangout he hummed noncommittally. Yet she recalled his expression when Catherine had been whisked away. And she wondered.) 

A girl the Tilneys were to get together with, only to discover she had gone out with her sister and the Thorpes when they arrived at the Allen’s. Henry was quiet, leaving his sister to thank the couple before they left the apartment building. 

(Taking her smartphone from her pocket, Eleanor noted her brother checking his phone, too. Frowning, he repeatedly ran his hand through his hair, dark blond strands falling in front of his eyes.)

_Just a girl, my foot!_ she thought. 

THE END


End file.
